Unlocking Your Heart
by iizu
Summary: Byakuya has had a keen interest in Hanatarou ever since he first met him, but he doesn't quite understand why. So after saving his life, he takes advantage of his chance to try and find out why he feels compassion towards Hanatarou. Yaoi
1. And We Meet Again

**Byakuya's POV**

Byakuya stared down at the trembling figure lying before him. He recognized the small body immediately, the medical bag he was carrying on his back, the jet-black hair that came down to his jawline, and the large, frightened eyes that where now staring at Byakuyas feet.

There was a pool of blood surrounding the young Shinigami, which was spilling out of the sword wounds covering him. Byakuya had not known himself to feel sadness towards other people's pain very often, but he could feel the knot in his stomach growing tighter as he looked upon the young man, who was just about at death's door.

Byakuya stepped over the boys body, and knelt down behind him. He tried hard to recall what his name was. He had only heard it once, and had not cared at the time, but ever since that day on the bridge, where the medic had approached him, fully prepared to fight, he had not been able to get him out of his mind, and began to notice him everywhere.

He slid a hand under the boy's quivering body, and pulled him up to his chest. He saw the many wounds that had cut through the his clothe and skin. Byakuya tilted the trembling medic's head upward, so that now those blue, even more fearful eyes were staring into his cold black ones. Byakuya stared at him for a moment, and then in a monotonous voice, queried,

"What is your name?" There was no response for a few seconds, but eventually the boy parted his lips, letting out a small, pain filled gasp , and whispered,

"Yamada….Hanatarou." With that, Hanatarou closed his eyelids and let his head fall back on Byakuya's shoulder, as he passed out.

**Hanatarou's POV**

All Hanatarou could do was stare at the two feet standing before him. He hadn't even heard the person approaching; all he could hear was his own breathing and the blood pounding in his head. He shivered from cold, and the fear that griped his heart. He was certain that this time, he would be killed.

He had almost died buy the hands of stronger Shinigami before, mostly the men from squad eleven, but this time was different. Usually, he would be able to heal himself after a few hours of lying and regaining his strength, but this time he feared he would not have the energy, and would bleed to death. He had maid the mistake of trying to fight back, when normaly he just waited for the beatings to end. That was exactly what the soul reapers wanted, and was all the motivation they needed to draw their swords and start slicing Hanatarou's delicate body. Now Hanatarou starred at the feet in front of him, presuming it was one of the Shinigami who had come back to finish the job.

He was not able to blink. The pounding of his heart doubled in speed as he the man stepped over his body. Hanatarou couldn't even move his gaze; he just starred at the space in front of him. His body began to shake violently as a hand slipped under his side and pulled him up. Hanatarou didnt even have the strength to cry.

"Why is he toying with me? Why wont he just end it?" Was all he could think as the unknown man tilted his head upward. Hanatarou's eyes widened in a mixture of fear and shock as he gazed into the emotionless eyes of Kuchiki Byakuya. He saw the frightening man move his lips, but it took a moment for the words that where spoken by the captain to register in Hanatarou's mind. After he received the question, he tried to summon enough strength to answer him, fearing that if he didn't the unforgiving man might destroy him right then and there, like he would have done that fateful day on the bridge. Spending the last of his energy, Hanatarou managed to force out two, painful words,

"Yamada….Hanatarou." darkness clouded his mind as Hanatarou fell into unconsciousness.

Authors Note

* * *

My first Hanaxkuya story.....well, actually my first story....ever. So please comment and if you want you can recommend characters or ideas you'd like me to put in the story XP


	2. awakening

Sorry it took so long to write the second chapter :P

my computer broke 2 day after i published the first one, so yeah just my luck huh?

anyway, first story so bring on the advise i need it .

Enjoy!

(hopefully)

* * *

Byakuya stood just a few feet away from the bed where Hanatarou lay sleeping. He watched him closely, staring at him as if he where some great puzzle to be solved. Hanatarous was almost completely covered buy the large blanket that had been draped over him, only his head and his hand that was tightly grasping the end of the covers could be seen. He looked peaceful now, unlike a few hours ago when Byakuya had first brought him back to his house. At that time he was panting heavily, tossing and turning in pain. But once Byakuya was able to dress his wounds and give him some medicine, Hanatarou seamed to become more comfortable.

Byakuya seated himself in a chair across from the bed. He never took his eyes off the boy. He searched his face for a clue, any clue as to why he felt this way.

_Why did I do this? Why did I feel the need to rescue him, to save his life?_

He knew that if it was any other person, he would have just walked buy, not sparing them a second glance, and maybe, if they where incredibly lucky, he would notify someone. After all, he had never _really_ cared about anyone since is wife, Hisana's deaths. And to think, that a lowly, week, forgettable squad four boy had caught his attention so greatly, was something Byakuya was simply unable to wrap his mind around.

He watched as Hanatarou gave a small groan and turned on his side.

Byakuya had gone as far as to change the boy out of his blood soaked clothe and into one of Rukia's old night Kimonos.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, and decided right then and there that he would not allow the boy to leave until he had sorted out why he felt this way towards him. He was determined to get to the bottom of it by any means necessary.

Hanatarou shifted in his sleep, and began to awaken. The first thing he thought as he drifted back into consciousness was that, he felt warm, warm and comfortable, as if he was lying on a bed of fluffy clouds. It was the complete opposite way he normally woke up, on that torture device squad four called a bed. But Hanatarou also noticed something else. He was in pain. Great pain, every time he inhaled it sent a painful sensation throughout body. He groaned and lifted his hand from out under the covers to his forehead. He had a splitting headache, and also a small fever. It took him a minute to remember what had happened, but suddenly all the memories of the night before came rushing back to him. Then the real question occurred to him.

_Where am I?_

Hanatarous eyes instantly shoot open, and he lunged foreword into an upright position. He barely noticed the pain his sudden movements had caused, because the first thing he saw, was Byakuyas cold gaze staring back at him. He didn't know what to do. Questions flooded Hanatarous mind like water flowing in from behind a broken dam. He seemed to be paralyzed with fear. He considered bowing and thanking the noble for saving his life.

_But did he really save my life? He couldn't have, could he? Not him, not this heartless man who wouldn't even save the life of his own sister_.

_Or should I be begging for my life?_ _Maybe the vicious man had brought me back here, and fixed me up, just to toy with me, and now that I'm awake, he might just cut me down. What if he plans on killing me, just like he was going to before on the bridge. What should I do? What should I do!?_

"Your awake." Hanatarou saw surprised, and jumped slightly, at the silence suddenly being broken. He considered Byakuyas obvious statement for a moment, and decided it beast to just slowly nod in agreement. "How do you feel?"

Is he serious? dose he really care? Is this some sort of trick? Hanatarou opened his mouth, and with difficulty, answered,

"I-I feel fine K-Kuchiki-sama." A period of silence fell again. Hanatarou was growing more frightened by the second. He wanted to leave, to get out of there, he didn't care if he got the answer to his questions, he just wanted to go!

"Aren't you going to ask me why I saved you?" Hanatarous eyes grew wider. He opened his mouth in an attempt to answer the noble, but was unable to produce solid sounds. After a moment of silent battle, he was able to convince his throat to ask the question.

" uu-uum ye-yes, w-why did you save me, Capitan? The instant the words left his mouth Hanatarou regretted it. He didn't want to sound ungrateful, but before he could explain that to the man across from him his question was answered.

"I don't know." A look of confusion came over Hanatarous face.

_He doesn't know? What dose that mean?_

"Yet"

_yet?_

"But I will find out, Yamada Hanatarou. And because I have saved your life, you will stay here and cooperate with me in answering my question. Is that clear?" Hanatarou sat confused and scared.

What dose he want from me? I don't know what he means? I don't….

"I said is that clear?"

"Y-yes! C-Capitan"

Byakuya then rose from his seat, and left the room, leaving a dazed Hanatarou to sit, and try to straighten out what had just happened.


	3. missing

Woot third chapter!! Sorry they are so short, ill try to make this one longer XP

And sorry about all the spelling and grammatical errors in the last one, I didn't read it over so I missed a few things .

___________________________________________________________

Hanatarou had been a "guest" at Byakuyas house for two days now, and he had just woken up from a night of unrest. With the help of his healing abilities, he had almost fully recovered from his injuries.

The first day Hanatarou mainly wandered around Byakuya's large home, trying to find the bathroom. He had no idea where he was most of the time, but still enjoyed seeing the noble's magnificent house. On first glance, one would never have thought this brightly decorated place to be Byakuya Kuchihi's home. In every room there was some sort of beautiful painting or sculptor, and the overall feeling of the great mansion was a very warm and comforting one. Hanatarou imagined that Byakuya's late wife decorated the house, and he had kept it that way in memory of her. Another possibility that occurred to him was that maybe Byakuya had secret decorating fetish; but that theory went out the window as soon as Hanatarou's eyes had fallen upon a huge painting of a majestic looking unicorn, there was no way _he _wanted that.

As hard as he looked he was not able to find any pictures of Byakuya's former wife, Hisana, and wondered if he had any of her at all, or maybe he took them down because it was to painful to see her face everyday.

Hanatarou managed to remember how to get around, and the only place he hadn't been in was Byakuyas personal bedroom. He shuddered at the thought of being caught by Byakuya in there, so he tried to stay as far away from it as possible.

Hanatarou was now sitting on the edge of his guest bed, wondering if he should try to make a break for it. Byakuya had told him he was not to leave the house, and that if he tried to, he would be contain forcefully.

_Contain forcefully?_

Hanatarou shivered.

_I really don't want to know how he would do that._

Hanatarou imagined Byakuya cutting off one of his legs and whimpered at the thought of it.

Hanatarou then began to wonder if Capitan Unohana was worried about him, and what excuse he should use for his absence when he got back to work, _if_ he got back to work. He didn't think it safe to ever tell anybody about his little imprisonment, for fear of angering Byakuya.

_Maybe she'll notice I'm missing, and come looking for me. Maybe she'll be able to get me out of here!_

Hanatarou smiled at the thought of there still being some hope, but his hopefulness was instantly shot down as he began to think,

_But why would she remember me? I'm one out of dozens of squad four members, and she wouldn't have time to remember about me anyway._

On the contrary, what Hanararou didn't know, was that Unohana had indeed remembered him, and with her motherly sixth sense had felt something to be wrong.

­­­­

Unohaha sat at her desk, staring blankly at the closed door in front of her. It was very uncommon for him to be late like this, not to mention not coming in at all, and on the second day in a row. Her eyes narrowed as she leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands, that where firmly clasped together. She thought about any incidents that might have taken place to cause Hanatarou's disappearance.

_He may have fallen down some stairs and broken something (probably by tripping over his own feet)._

Unohana smiled at what a lovable klutz he really was, and decided that that could not have been the case because it would only take him a matter of minutes to fix his injuries, and that someone would have surely notified squad four if it was a more serious injury and he was not able to get up, wouldn't they? She shook that thought out of her mind and explored other possibilities.

_Perhaps he came across some small, injured animal and in an attempt to save it, took it home and forgot about work altogether._

Unohana's smile broadened as she though of him franticly running home with a small puppy, but reminded herself that even though he would most likely forget about everything else but the animal for a little while, he was much to responsible to forget about his work completely, for two days no less. Unohana then thought,

_The last time he went missing for this long was when he was kidnapped buy the Ryoka, but who would want to kidnap Hanatarou now?_

Then her mind came across the worst-case scenario. Someone killed him. If that was the case, it would most likely have been some squad eleven members, who took a joke too fare, or hit him a little too hard. She had always despised the people who hurt her subordinates, and her spiritual pressure rose in anger at the thought of them standing over poor Hanatarou's dead body.

Unohana's eyes had drifted down to the paperwork in front of her, and they quickly shot up as her office door opened. A moment of joy came over her as she expected to see Hanatarou's apologetic face, but stared dejectedly as she was instead greeted buy her vice Capitan.

Isane saw the look of unhappiness on her Captain's face.

"Is something the matter Unohana-Taichou?"

There was silence, and then Unohana gave a small smile and answered

"Yes, Isane, I'm afraid we have a small problem." A look of worry came over Isanes face. There had been "small problems" before, but nothing to make her Capitan look as distressed as she did a moment ago.

"Well, what's wrong? " Isane stepped forward.

"I fear we might have an issue concerning one of our subordinates. Have you seen Hanatarou around lately?" Isane cast her mind back and in a sudden realization found that she had not seen him since she watched him walking home two nights ago. Isane slowly shook her head, as she realized he hadn't come in to work for two days.

"Not since two nights ago. I'm sorry; we've been so busy I didn't notice till now. What's wrong? Is he hurt? Is he missing?" Unohana smiled and in an attempt to comfort her said

"I'm sure he's just fine Isane-Fukutaichou, we just don't know where he is at the moment, but it's just a matter of finding him." a wave of guilt crashed over Isane. She had not noticed her friend's absence, and he may be hurt because of it. Anxiety got the better of her for a moment.

"Bu-but he didn't come in to work, what if he's hurt, what if he's…"

"Isane." Unohana calmly interrupted her. "Worrying will not solve anything. I would like you to go to Hanatrou's home immediately and see if he is there, and if he is not try and look any other place you can think of that he might be. If you find him notify me right away. Understood?" Unohana attempted to smile up at her Vice Capitan. Isane nodded vigorously and bowed before flash-stepping away. Unohana leaned back in her chair, and let the worry she had been holding back flood into her again.

_Hanatarou, please be OK._

* * *

A _little_ longer this time.....not much though T_T sowwy

Sorry I didn't have very much HanaByaku in this one, but I'm thinking of doing some yaoi in the next one (gasp :O)

so get ready

Oh, and COMMENT!!! I feed off of them, you don't want me to starve, do you!?

There might be a chance that I can write the second chapter tomorrow!!….if im not to lazy XP


	4. Unconditional

WARNING: there will be adult contact, but not much…and blah blah blah

* * *

Hanatarou was kneeling in front of the kitchen table, gingerly picking at the dinner in front of him. His meals where always prepared for him by someone, he didn't know who but he figured that Byakuya had servants, and because of the maze like house, it was easy for them to stay out of sight. He did find it quite creepy though.

Hanatarou had not seen Byakuya today, or yesterday as a matter of fact, and he still didn't understand why he was being kept here. At first he though Byakuya would want him to work for him, maybe like working off a debt because he saved his life, but he was never asked to do such a thing. He considered the possibility of Byakuya being attracted to him, but almost choked with laughter. Byakuya Kuchiki was as straight as they come, and if he did like other men, he would probably go for someone a little more suitable than someone like a squad four weakling. He wondered if today he would gather enough courage to ask Byakuya a few questions about why exactly he was being held prisoner here, but the thought of looking into those cold, blank eyes and asking such a daring question, sent a shiver down Hanatarou's spine.

He picked up a piece of sushi with his chopsticks and looked at it. It was a shame, he just wasn't hungry. If it were any other time he would have been incredible gratefully to receive such well-prepared food, as apposed to the stuff he usually ate. It was unfortunate. He had no reason to eat; his energy was at its maximum from sitting inside all day.

Hanatarou sighed and got up from the table. He started walking to the sink but stopped in his tracks when he heard a door slam. His eyes widened as he heard what sounded like footsteps coming towards the room he was in. Before he was able to decide between running away or trying to hid behind something Byakuya was standing in the door way. Hanatarou quickly bowed, trying to avoid Byakuyas eyes.

"Welcome home, Capitan." He mentally kicked himself right after the words left his mouth.

'_Welcome home, Capitan' what are you his housewife? Why don't you just take his coat and offer to make him dinner while you're at it?_

Byakuya didn't acknowlege the greeting but instead looked at the bowl Hanatarou was still balancing in his hands. "You are not eating your food. Why?" Hanatarou's heart quickened. How was he supposed to answer that question without sounding ungrateful?

"I-I, umm well" Hantarou stuttered, his head still bowed. "I-It's not that I'm ungrateful, I-I'm just no-not hungry." Hanatarou stared at the floor below him waiting for something to happen. He heard Byakuya turn on his feet to leave, so he slowly began to look up. He saw something on the carpet where Byakuya had been standing, some kind of liquid. He stared at it for a moment, and realized what it was. Blood. His head immediately shot up and looked at Byakuya's form, which was retreating into the darkness of the hallway. He heard dripping noises and realized that they were coming from Byakuya. "Wait!" Hanatarou was surprised by the strongness of his voice. "Y-your arm." Byakuya turned back to him, and gave Hanatarou a clear view of the large gash that had cut into his forearm, and his blood soaked sleeve.

"It is only a hollow wound, Yamada Hanatarou, do not concern yourself with it." Byakuya was about to turn to leave but was interrupted.

"But, wh-why didn't you go to squad four? You need to get it looked at, I-it could be p-poisoned!" Byakuya looked at Hanatarous worried face.

_Why is he so concerned with me?_ _After__ I trapped him in this house, he still shows me kindness._

"I will not bother them with such small injuries. " Byakuya once again turned to leave, but only took a few steps before Hanatarou's soft voice was heard again.

"I-I-I could h-heal it for you, it would only t-take a minute." Hanatarou couldn't bear to have anyone walk away from him knowing he could have helped. So as much as asking Byakuya to let him heal him made Hanatarou's stomach turn in fear, his nurturing side just couldn't let Byakuya walk away.

They where both quiet, Hanatarou waiting for his answer and Byakuya thinking about which one to give him. The silence was only broken buy the dripping of Byakuyas blood on the cold hallway floor. Hanatarou was holding his breath without realizing it, waiting for the cold noble to speak. Byakuya was amused; he did not think the small boy would go to such great lengths to help him.

"If you wish, Yamada-san," Hanatarou exhaled. "We will meet me in the living room in five minutes," Hanatarou nodded, and Byakuya slowly turned and walked away.

Hanatarou had gotten his medical bag from his bedroom and was now walking towards the living room. This was a mistake,

_What if I do something wrong? What if I get so nervous that I make Byakuya-San's arm worse?_

He started to walk slower, trying to stall his time. He finally entered the living room, clutching his medical bag close to his chest, and saw Byakuya kneeling on a floor pad, with one right beside him for Hanatarou. Byakuya had taken off his Capitan's Haori and the upper pert of his Shihakushō

(The Shinigami uniform). Hanatarou blushed lightly at the seeing the Capitan so informal, but quickly put on a professional attitude. He kneelt down beside the man, and started to open his bag.

"You are late Yamada-san," Byakuys said blankly not looking at him but staring ahead.

"F-forgive me Taichou," Hanatarou stuttered, quickly rolling up his sleeves and putting on his medical gloves. Byakuya turnd his eyes on the boy and watched him closely. He was taking out all sorts of small bottles and bandages from his bag that the noble was unfamiliar with. He was impressed with the boy always being so prepared. He had often wondered if there were only medical supplies in the bag Hanatarou always carried around with him, and now knew there were, and buy the amount of stuff he was taking out of it, it must have been quit heavy.

He watched as Hanatarou poorer some liquid out of a small bottle onto a little, cotton pad.

"Thi-this might sting a little," Byakuya nodded and held his arm out for him. Hanatarou took the Capitan's forearm in his hand and lightly started to rub the disinfectant over the wound. The cut was deep, and although Byakuya was hiding it well, it hurt greatly. Byakuya watched as Hanatarou put down the piece of cotton, and started to concentrate his spirit energy over the wound. A glowing green light was emitting from Hanatarous small hands, and his eyes where narrow and fixed on Byakuya's arm. He stared down at the young medic, who seemed to be totally absorbed in the task in front of him, like there was no one else in the world. He watched as Hanatarou lifted one of his hands up and wiped the beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead.

It was over in a mater of minutes. The wound he once had had closed, and Byakuya was surprised buy the quickness of it all, and the lack of pain he felt now. Hanatarou put his hands down and smiled up at Byakuya,

"It's all done, ill put some bandages on it so that it doesn't open up again if you'll let me." Byakuyas eyes narrowed in wonder.

_He's smiling at me. And what's more it seems like his fear of me has completely vanished. _

Byakuya nodded slowly, and Hanatarou began to unroll a roll of bandages. Byakuya felt funny, almost like he was warm inside. He disliked not being able to find a word for the feeling he had, but seeing Hanatarou smile at him like that with no fear in his eyes made him fell….good? No. It was more then that, it was happiness.

Hanatarou lifted Byakuyas arm again and started to wrap the bandages around it. Butterfly's suddenly started to act up in Byakuya's stomach. Hanatarou touching his skin sent a tingling sensation down his spine. He watched the boy wrap the bandages, and smooth them out over his arm.

_This is wrong_

Byakuya thought as he felt his heartbeat quicken.

_What is the matter with me? Why do I have this attraction to him?_

He knew he didn't like men, he had never had a sexual though about any man in his entire life. And it wasn't even a sexual attraction he felt at the moment, it was the same feeling he had whenever his wife had smiled at him, whenever she touched him or spoke to him, the feeling like nothing could ever go wrong again, the feeling of pure, utter joy. Now he looked at the small boy in front of him with that same feeling, he was happy for the first time in years, and he refused to let it stop, so he did the only thing he could think of in order hold one to the boy, to preserve that feeling.

Hanatarou had finished; he took on hand away to reach for a clip, to fasten the bandages, but was stopped when Byakuya firmly grasped his wrist. He looked up into the eyes of the man in front of him.

"I-is something wrong? D-did I hurt you?" Byakuya just stared down at his confused, worried face. His worrisome nature was so adorable, how had he not noticed before?

Hanatarou stared up into the noble's eyes, waiting for an answer. Suddenly, he saw something in those dark, deep eyes that was much too familiar to Hanatarou. Fear instantly struck Hanatarou's heart as he realized what it was he saw. Lust. He had seen it before in the eyes of many abusive, drunk Shinigami that where bigger and stronger then him, and had needs that they cruelly made Hanatrou fulfill. and at that moment, he knew what was coming.

Before he could do anything, Byakuya had grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him into a deep kiss. He was paralyzed buy shock for a moment, but soon started to struggle. He pulled away from the kiss and was about to get to his feet and run, but was quickly pushed to his back, and held fast by Byakuya. He did all he could, he kicked and scratched at the man above him, but the overwhelming difference in their strength left Hanatarou like a bug in Byakuyas web.

Byakuya held him down as best he could, but was unable to reclaim his mouth. Hanatarou was strong despite his small size, so Byakuya let flow some of his immense spiritual energy.

Hanatarou couldn't move. He didn't want this, not again. The spiritual pressure hit him like a ton of bricks and all he could do was lie there as Byakuya kissed him.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die this time._

Being taken advantage of buy a Capitan was a death sentence.

_If his Spiritual pressure doesn't kill me, his shears power will. He's going to tear me apart!_

Byakuya broke the kiss. He was blinded by his lust, and started to untie the sash around Hanatarou's small waist. There was some voice inside of Byakuya screaming at him to stop, to look at what he was doing to the poor medic infront of him But the part that was determined to hold on to the boy, to leave his mark on him branding him as his, to not let him get away, overpowered the other voice.

Tears where forming in Hanatarous eyes.

_No I don't want to die like thins, not like this, I have to stop it, I have to. _

Hanatarou used the last of hes energy to break loss from Byakuya's grip. He knew he couldn't get away, so he tried the only other option he had. Hanatarou sat up and flung his arms around Byakuyas neck, pushing him upright. He held on tight,

"Please." He whimpered bearing his head into Byakuya's shoulder. "P-please stop….please…." Hanatarou struggled to speak between sobs.

"D-don't do this to me, n-not you too….please." Hanatarou was shaking violently and holding on for dear life.

He was shocked, not only by the quickness of Hanatarou, but at the things he had just done. He had almost raped him; he may have even killed the fragile boy in the act. His heart suddenly started to ach, as it something was straggling it. He felt tears dropping on his shoulder, and put a hand on the, now quivering, boys back. He couldn't believe what he had planed to do.

He wanted to comfort him, to tell him he was sorry, that it was a mistake and would never happen again and that he would protect him from now on from anyone that ever planed to hurt him. But being so emotionally distant, he was not able to put the fillings of regret, into forms of words. So he just held him there until the crying stopped, and Hanatarou's shivering faded.

He held Hanatarou until he fell asleep, and then carefully adjusted the boy in his arms so that he could see his face. He looked down at the sleeping Shinigami and a small smile crossed his lips. He sat there for hours, just watching him sleep, and pondering how he could have fallen so deeply in love. Even though he was of a low class rank, not nearly as strong as himself and not to mention male, he still didn't think he could go on living without him. But how could that be? Byakuya smiled again,

_I guess love really is that….unconditional._

* * *

Yup I know I know poor Hanatarou T_T

But it will be a happy ending….or will it?? dun Dun DUNNNN!!!


	5. AN

* * *

**Yo Yo everybody! Sorry I had my high school finals . dear god it was brutal. So now I will be**

**able to start writing again. After I recuperate from massive brain overloud I will**

**start writing again! So hang in there and ppl!**

**And happy summer ^_^**

* * *


	6. Finding Hana

Hanatarou woke yet again in Byakuya's manor, only this time, he did not wake up in the soft, comfortable bed, he woke standing in the middle of his bedroom with his arms out in front of him as if he was about to grasp something. He did not recognize where he was at first. He looked at his hands and saw he was fully dressed in his close, and then looked around the room totally disoriented. He suddenly understood,

_I guess I was sleepwalking again._

He vaguely remembered his Zanpakto being in front of him, and decided that must have been what he was dreaming about.

Hanatarou sat down on the bed, and stared blankly at the closed door in front of him. He could hardly believe what had happened last night, for a while, he was certain it had to have been a terrible dream, but the bruises Byakuya had left on his arms when he had pushed him to the floor, and the marks from deep kisses imbedded in his neck, were all to real.

He was surprised that Byakuya had stopped. He was sure that the stoic man would have ignored his pleas, but he didn't. Hanatarou was in fact, more confused now then he ever was, and not to mention terrified beyond belief.

Hanatarou jumped, and his heart seamed to stop momentarily when he heard a door slam. Byakuya must have left for squad six.

Hanatarou got up from the bed, and quietly made his way over to the door. He opened it carefully, but winced when it made a loud creaking sound. He stood still for a minute, beads of nervous sweat forming on his neck, and then proceeded to step outside the door, and make his way to the front entrance of the mansion. A sigh of relief left Hanatarou as he saw that the noble's sandals where gone, which meant he must have left. But the question now was, what was he going to do next?

_I can't stay_

He thought to himself.

_Its out of the question, I need to get out of here._

Isane briskly flash-stepped through the streets of the Sereitei. She was devastated, it had been four days since Hanatarou had gone missing, and no matter where she looked or who she asked, she was not able to find him. Granted, not many people new who Hanaterou was, so most of the responses she got when she asked if they had seen him were ones like this:

"Hanaterou? Is that a girl or a boy?"

or

"No, but I'll keep an eye out. Wait, What was his name again?" Even members of his own squad had trouble putting his name to a face, but luckily, the few friends Hanatarou had, (mainly Momo, Rikichi, Rangiku and even Renji to an extent) showed supported in trying to find Hanatarou.

Isane wished that Rukia had been there to help. Being a Kuchiki, she would have a lot of influence over people who could help find him. Unfortunately, Rukia was away in the real world, visiting Ichigo.

The very thought of never seeing her beloved friend again was enough to make Isane cry, but she tried to keep a straight face while quickly running along a street outside the 6th division. Alas, she was unable to contain herself for very long, and quickly tears started to swell in her eyes, making her vision fuzzy. She lifted a hand to wipe them away, but before she was able to, she bumped into the back of someone. The person she hit seemed indifferent to the collide between them, Isane on the other hand, staggered backwards and barely caught herself. She sniffed, whipped her eyes and lifted her head to see a tall red head scowling over his shoulder at her.

"Ya should watch where you're goin'," said Renji as he turned around to face her.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Renji-san," Isane tucked her braids behind her ear and smiled falsely up at him.

"Hey, you're not crying are ya?" exclaimed Renji as he bent down tiring to gat a better look at her face.

"N-n-no," Isane, stammered, and struggled to hold her tears back, "of c-course I'm not c-crying." Her attempts failed miserably, for a moment later she burst into tears burying her head in her hands. Ranji flinched at the loud, chilled like sob that came from her.

"H-hey!" Renji started waving his hands nervously, not knowing what to do in this situation. "Don't cry, come one, e-everything'll be a'right." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around, as if he would see something to make hers stop crying.

"I c-c-can't find h-him a-anywhere!" she sobbed, hysterically. A serious look crossed Ranji face.

"You mean Hanatarou," he stated more then questioned. She nodded, and Renji sighed and scratched his neck, without really needing to itch it. "Don't worry." Isane looked up at him, gaining a little bit of control over herself. "I'm sure he'll turn up, people don't just vanish into thin air, he probably just decided to take a vacation or somethin'. That's what I would do if I worked as hard as he dose," Renji offered, not really believing his own words. Isane gave another fake smile, appreciation the attempt to make her feel better.

"You're right, I'm being silly. I should get going, I'm sure I'll find him today," she said, also lying to herself.

She promptly bowed to her peer, while he gave a sloppy waved, and then continued on her way. When she was out of sight Renji drowned out a long, vexed sigh and looked up at the sky with a frown.

_Damn it, where in the hell are you, Hanatarou?_

Byakuya elegantly sat upright at his desk, occupying himself with the paperwork in front of him. Although he seemed to be fully engaged with his duties as Capitan, his mind was far, far away. He kept replaying the whole incident, which had occurred last night, in his head, trying to determine the exact moment when he lost his control. He scribbled quickly, and glared down at the papers in front of him, a glare that would have chilled any living creatures soul. One may not have been able to tell, but he was extremely upset. Actually, he felt worse then he had ever felt before. He thought there was no way Hanatarou would ever trust him now, that he had just pushed him further away, and that there was nothing he could do to make it up to him.

Byakuya, was in fact, so preoccupied with his thoughts, that he didn't even notice how late Renji was (again) something he would normally be very angry and aware of.

He continued writing, pushing down on the small pencil ruthlessly. Hanatarou's terrified face suddenly appeared in his mind, making Byakuya snap the pencil in his hands. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, trying to regain control over himself. There had to be something he could do to make it up to Hanatarou. He had to win his love, if he didn't, Baykuya feared he would go insane, or worse, spend the rest of his life without ever seeing his smile again.

Renji ground in frustration and reached his hand up to his brow, to block the light from the setting sun. He had finally finished all of his paperwork for the day and his Capitan was nowhere to be found, so he had gone out looking for him, taking the rolled up documents with him under his arm. Apparently, Byakuya had left for the day to, according to one of the other squad members, 'work out a severe issue.' Leaving early was something Byakuya almost never did, in fact, the last time he had taken time off was when his former wife had taken ill, and he stayed home to help her.

Renji, tense and annoyed, briskly thundered up the path leading to the Kuchiki manor, the only other place he hadn't looked that he imagined Byakuya might be. He gave no consideration to the fact that he was on noble property, and that maybe he should be a little more polite, when he pounded on the Kuchiki's front door.

Hanatarou was kneeling in the living room, staring intensely at the door that would have lead to the veranda, if it hadn't been sealed off, just like all of the other entrances to the great manor. He had spent the hole day wandering around, trying to find a way out, but Byakuya seemed to have gone to great length to make sure there was no way for the powerless healer to escape. Seeing as the place was so big, there where a few places that Hanatarou found where he was able to sneak out, but every time he was about to get away, one of Byakuya's eerie servants seemed to popup, and "politely" ask if everything was ok, and then later block the exit.

So now Hanatarou sat helpless. His fists where tightly grasped on his knees, and his knuckles had begun to turn white. He was now staring out the window at the setting sun, his eyes wide and fearful.

_He'll be back soon._

He thought to himself. Hanatarou, throughout that day, had managed to go through the 5 stages of grief, to handle the fact that something very unpleasant might happen to him if he denied Byakuya whatever it was he might want.

The first one, being denial, began the very moment he woke up, where he couldn't really wrap his head around what had happened, and tried to convince himself that there must have been some sort of mistake, that he had misinterpreted Byakuyas-sans actions. That it was just impossible that this was happening to him.

The second stage, being anger, hit him when he was drifting around the mansion. But, being the most pure hearted person in this world, and in the human one, Hanatarou's "fit of rage" consisted of him gently hitting the side of a table with his fist, and then feeling horrible that he let himself get so angry.

When Hanatarou reached the third stage, bargaining, he sat in his room convincing himself that as long as he was able to stay out of sit, Byakuya would forget about him, since he was so forgettable. Or, that if maybe he could get close enough to Byakuya to use his shinten (Hanatarou's crazy green knockout goop) on him, he might be able to take his keys and escape. He also promised himself that if he got out of this alive, he would never annoy anyone ever again, even thou he honestly didn't understand why people found him annoying in the first pace, and also that he would work twice as hard, and stop daydreaming during his work hours all the time. All the wile, he kept himself in denial, nodding and repeating things like:

"Everything will work out."

And

"I'm sure if I'm nice to him he wont hurt me."

The fourth stage, depression, hit him hard. Most of the time he sat huddled in the corner of the small guest bedroom, his head leaning against his knees which where brought up to his chest, and his arms tightly wrapped around himself. He didn't cry, as much as let the fear in his body totally take over, sending shivers running through him and the feeling of utter despair. That isn't to say that he didn't sob uncontrollably at times, muttering _he's going to kill me, he's going to kill me, he's going to kill me_ over and over again while crying.

Acceptance, the fifth and final stage. Hanatarou had just reached this stage, and now sat on the wooden floor, staring blankly at his knees, and his hands, which had now unclenched. He hadn't accepted what might happen, he had just basically given up, and accepted that there was nothing he could do about it.

_If Byakuya wants to kill me, he will. _

His eyes drifted up to the window, and he gazed, with a look of calmness on his face. He smiled at the irony

_He saved my life, and could take it away just as easily_

At the same time, only a few hallways away from Hanatarou, Renji was marching down a corridor yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Heeey! Taichou are you in here!?" Renji's eye twitched as he frond up at a large portrait of a bunny.

_What the hell? _

he thought continuing on his way.

He had been in the Kuchiki house before, but only with Byakuya's permission, and he had never been able to see the whole place. He mentally scolded himself for entering this maze of a house and getting himself lost, and also was a little freaked out by how Happy-Go-Lucky everything seemed. He got a feeling Rukia, or someone a lot like her had decorated the manor.

Renji scratched the side of his head.

_Damn it, I'm gonna die from starvation before I ever get out of here_

"Yo!" he continued to yell, "is anyone here? Taichou!!"

Hanatarou heard the rough voice echoing off the walls, and immediately perked up. He got to his feet recognizing the voice. Hope flooded through him as he slid open one of the doors leading to an outer hallway. He swung his head from left to right, hoping to see Renji's figure, but instead heard footsteps, that seamed to be coming from the hallway over, swiftly walking away.

"Renji, P-please wait."

Renji stopped in his tracks, at the barely discernible voice.

_Did someone just say my name or am I hearin' things?_

He turned, and even settled his hand on the hilt of his sowed (which was neatly tucked into his sash) being the type who was always ready for the unexpected. Renji heard the low patting sound of small feet, and was surprised when a door, only a few inches away from him abruptly opened, revealing an anxious looking Hanatarou who tripped out into the corridor. "Renji-Fukutaichou!" Hanatarou exclaimed, a little louder then he had meant to.

"Ha…Hanatarou?" Renji stared questioningly down at the younger man, as if he where some sort of strange creature. Hanatarou ran up to him.

"What the hell are you…?"

"Please!" Hantarou, who had now grasped the upper part of Renji's Shihakushô, interrupted him, and stared pleadingly up into his eyes. Renji stared back down at him, and saw a mixture of relief and dread in his expression. "You have to help me, I-i-if you don't mind," Hanatarou, still trying to be polite, felt himself beginning to panic.

_Kuchiki-sama could be back at any moment!_

"Eh? What the hell do you mean? What are you doin' here, you know people are worried sick about ya."

"I." Hanatarou began, but stopped. "They…they are?" He shook his head, deciding now was not the time to be surprised. "Please, Renji-san, Y-you, you don't understand. Kuchiki-sama he's…"

"Yeah, where is he by the way?" Renji said, idly looking around, completely clueless to the fact that Hanatarou was in trouble. "I got these papers for him and I cant find him any…"

"Renji!" Hanatarou felt like he was on the verge of tears.

_For the love of God! Please listen to me!_

"Please, before Byakuya-Taichou comes ba…" But it was too late. The hairs on the back of Hanatarou's neck bristled, as he felt the ominous chill that seamed to accompany Byakuya Kuchiki everywhere. Hanatarou felt a rush of wind behind him.

"Oh," Renji looked up from Hanatrou, and a cheeky grin crossed his face. "Capitan, I was just looking for ya." Hanatarou dared not turn around, but instead griped Renji's Shihakushô tighter. Even though he hadn't heard the noble approaching, the dark voice that sounded was proof enough that he was, indeed, inches away from him.

"What, exactly, gave you the idea that you where permitted to enter my manor uninvited?" Byakuya queried darkly, sanding Hanatarou's heart racing. Hanatarou could almost feel Byakuya's cold gaze digging holes in his back.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that." Renji raised both of his hands and put them behind his head, nonchalantly. Although he was trying to act casual, he, also, felt the strong, bitter aura that surrounded his Capitan. "I uhh, finished my paperwork, and wanted to find you so I could go home. I came here looken' for ya, since you weren't in the office." There was silence. Hanatarou felt his heart accelerating even more, and he began holding his breath, as if he was trying to be undetectable. He was worried he would pass out from lack of oxygen, and also that Byakuya might kill them both on the spot. Renji grew nervous at the silence. And began regretting that he had ever come there.

"You may leave now, Abari-san." Byakuya ordered, still standing still and staring a Renji coldly.

"Umm, A'right do you want…" He held out the roles of parchment as if to give them to Byakuya.

"No, put them on my office desk, I will look them over tomorrow." Renji's eyebrow twitched, as he tried to keep his cool.

_Come on, all this hassle of finding you for nothing!!_

"Whatever you say Capitan!" he raised a hand, beaming, and turned to leave, but remembered Hanatarou, who was still holding on to him, motionlessly.

"Um, Taitchou?" he began cautiously, "Why is Hanatarou here? Everyone is…"

"The reason for Yamada-san's visit is none of your concern," Byakuya snarled, earning a small undetectable whimper from Hanatarou. Renji flinched a little. "He is assisting me with some important…" Byakuya thought of something he could say that was vague, but truthful, as he did not like lying. "…research…."

"Umm, ok then. Well I'll seeya round." He pulled away from Hanatarou, who was now staring up at him, beseechingly. Renji gave him an _I'm sorry _look, and turned to leave_._

Renji made his way outside, with feelings of guilt brewing inside him.

_He looked terrified._

He thought to himself, stepping outside onto the marble path, which leads through the elaborately decorated Kuchiki garden.

_Maybe I shouldn't have left him there alone._

He trudged along the path, and gazed at the flours, the fountains and the decorated ponds.

_He looked so scared, Byakuya didn't do anything to him, did he?…Nahh, Byakuya scares everyone, and someone as sensitive as Hana-kun would really be frightened of him. _

Renji stopped to look at on of the ponds, and seemed to be memorized by the beautiful Koi fish swimming through the water.

_I'm sure he'll be just fine._

Renji stood there for a moment, gazing into the deep water, with a tranquil look on his face. Unfortunately, his peace was soon broken when he saw ripples forming deep in the water, and fish speedily swimming away to avoided something that was quickly emerging from the depth of the pond. The only thing Renji could see before a large splash of water surfaced, was a small, pink ball-like form. Renji's usual, irritated look reappeared as he stared down at the small lieutenant of squad 11, whom, most believed, to be a demon in the guise of a cute, supposedly harmless, little girl.

Yachiru took the struggling orange Koi fish out of her mouth and giggled as it slipped out of her hands, and she skillfully caught it again. She noticed Renji gaping down at her, and decided to wave the fish at him, sadistically, while screaming,

"Hi, ink face!" Renji shudder a little at this, and thought it wise to just continue on his way.

_Scary little brat, Buakuyas gonna be mad... but there ain't much he can do to stop her._

He walked along, chuckling softly to himself, and still listening to the splashes behind him. Hanatarou crossed his mind once again.

_I'm sure he'll be just fine, at least I can tell the others he is OK now._


	7. To have loved, and lost, and loved again

Yaaay another chapter! well this ones pretty simple, nothing out of the ordinary...oh wait did i mention YAOI!!!

yes indeed there will be yaoi.

I know some of you might not like yaoi, so to help you avoid it, i'll put an * where the hardcore stuff begins and ends.

but to the rest of you, ENJOY ^_^

* * *

Hanatrou felt like he might cry. Not out of fear, but just because he had been so close to escaping. Renji was his ticket out, and he just let him walk away.

Hanatarou hadn't turned around yet, and neither him nor the noble had spoken. Time seemed to stop for Hanatarou. They could have been standing there a few seconds or an hour, and he wouldn't have been able to tell.

Byakuya's heart sank. He looked at Hanatarou, who was standing motionless, his hand still in the same position it was when it had been grasping Renji's Shihakushô. He could tell how terrified the young man was, and he didn't blame him.

"Yamada-san." Byakuya spoke in the softest, gentlest way he could manage. Hanatarou jumped slightly, and after a moment, guardedly turned towards the Capitan, bringing his hand up to his chest. They stood in silence, Byakuya looking upon the boy remorsefully, and Hanatarou staring at Byakuya's feet, his eyes wide.

Byakuya couldn't take the silence any longer; it seemed to increase the negative atmosphere.

"Hanatarou…" it was the first time he had called him by his first name only. "…I would like you to follow me." Hanatarou didn't respond.

It hurt to breath; it felt like there was a balloon in his chest about to burst.

None of them spoke for a while, until Byakuya tried again, still sustaining a gentle voice. "Hanatarou." This time Hanatarou lifted his head a little, not to look in Byakuyas eyes, but more at his stomach.

He felt defeated. If he refused Byakuya, he would most likely be taken by force, but how could he just walk into his own disgrace? Hanatarou decided,

_Whatever he's going to do to me, he'll do it one way or another…_

Hanatarou tried to find hope in a hopeless situation.

…_so, at least if I cooperate, there is more of a chance that I wont…die._

Hanatarou nodded his head slowly, and lowered his hand from his chest. Byakuya didn't speak, just halfway turned, still looking at Hantarou, and then fully turned to begin walking.

It felt like the longest, most difficult walk of his life. He literally counted his steps, and the ones of Byakuyas. He listened to the rhythmic tapping Byakuya's sandals made against the wood floor, and his own socked feet, which mad dull, thudding noises. He didn't know where they where going, for he hadn't taken his eyes off Byakuya's feet in a while, and just followed wherever they lead.

Byakuya also felt the walk to be difficult. What he planned to do to win Hanatarou's love, or at least his trust, was something he was inexperienced in, and honestly disliked doing very much. One could say it was the only thing Byakuya had not mastered, and did not want to master, for doing this thing (In his opinion) showed that you where human, and had weaknesses. But it was the only thing he could think of to win Hanatarou's confidence, for the little healer showed so much emotion, and might appreciate what he was about to do. Or, Byakuya thought, it could backfire and scare him further away.

If he had not been so stoical, Byakuya might have groaned at the complicated situation.

Hanatarou had drifted into his own little world, and was surprised when Brakuya's feet stopped. It was a good thing they where far apart or else Hanatarou might have run into him.

Hanatarou swallowed, and looked up at Byakuya, who had turned towards him slightly. They where standing in front of the door that lead into Byakuyas room. The devastating feeling of despair hit Hanatarou once again, so much so, that he was not able to recognize the look of anxiousness that had come upon Byakuya's usually blank visage.

Byakuya slowly slid open the door, and stepped into the room. It was about 8:00 Pm now, so the room was dark, and Byakuya looked like even more of a menacing figure when he stepped inside.

"Please come in, Yamada-san," Hanatarou's heart started to quicken, and his palms to sweat, but he stepped inside nonetheless. The only light that entered the room was from a large window that seemed to take up most of one of the walls, and from the open door, which was abruptly shut by Byakuya. From what he could tell, in the dim light, the room was not especially big, maybe only a little bigger then his own guessed bedroom. Hanatarou, oddly, felt calmer then he had expected himself to feel. The room had some sort of warmth to it, something that made it feel welcoming, which was surprising to say the least. That isn't to say that Hanatarou was not still extremely scared.

He tried to calm himself, so he lifted his hands up, making one into a fist against his chest, and clasping the other over it. He could barely see a thing, which added to his angst, and feared to turn around since Byakuya was right behind him.

There was silence.

Byakuya sighed inwardly, and flicked the switch that was beside the door.

Hanatarous eyes had just adjusted to the dark, so when the light unexpectedly illuminated, it took him a second to get used to it.

The first thing he made out, was the large bed in the middle of the room, not far from where he was standing. Beside it was a nightstand with a lamp; a book and what seemed to be an empty cup. There was a comfortable looking chair, placed against the great window. Hanatarou's eyes wandered from the window. The next thing he saw caused him to utter a sharp gasp. It was unbelievable, a total shock. He simply couldn't believe what he was looking at, but it was undeniably there, right in front of him. Or more like, all around him. On the other walls of the bedroom, dozens upon dozens of pictures where hung. All of them seemed to contain the radiant, smiling face of Hisana. There were so many, they cluttered together and looked as if they made up the walls themselves.

Hanatarou stood speechless, gaping up at the photographs. He had completely forgotten about Byakuya standing behind him.

Byakuya watched him taking everything in, and felt a little better, Hanatarou didn't seem scared anymore, in fact, he seemed like he had forgotten all about him.

Byakuya felt like smiling, and, indeed, his face looked warmer then it usually did. He observed Hanatarou, who was now slowly walking up to certain pictures and smiling at them.

Hanatarou peered at them, curiously, and felt the cheerful feeling most everyone had felt when he or she looked upon the face of Hisana. He was happily surprised when he saw pictures of Rukia, and shocked when he came across one of Byakuya, holding Hisana against his chest, as they both smiled at the camera. Byakuya looked so peaceful. He had a look that made it hard to tell if the Byakuya now, was really the same person as the Byakuya in the picture.

_I guess he isn't, in a way._

Hanatarou though, sympathetically.

"Hanatarou-san," the still gentle voice interrupted Hanatarou's inner monologue. Hanatarou was surprised by it, and took his eyes off the pictures, to look at the person he had forgotten was still in the room.

"Oh uh um, Yes! I'm sorry, I-I forgot, I was just s-surprised about…I didn't want to be r-rude i-its just…" Hanatarou stammered, trying to find the right words to fit his apology. Finally he just settled on, "I-I-I'm sorry," and bowed a few times.

"Hanatarou-san," Byakuya repeated.

"Y-yes, Taichou?" Hanatarou said softly, looking up, with eyes much more relaxed then they had been, but which still held indications of fright.

Hanatarou did feel safer; he didn't think Byakuya would bring him here to do anything too bad to him, but he was still awfully nervous.

"Hanatarou…" Byakuya began. It was difficult to transfer his feelings into words. "I…" he stopped again. Hanatarou was beginning to sense Byakuyas distress, and tilted his head to the side, questioningly, which made things all the harder for Byakuya.

_I wish he wouldn't act this cute right now._

Byakuya though, clenching his fists in frustration.

"I brought you here…" he tried again, "…to apologize…" Hanatarou blinked,

_Apologize?_

His jaw dropped a little.

_He's…apologizing to me?_

"For the way I acted…last night…" Byakuya had managed to maintain his usual noble posture, and a strong voice, one that really didn't fit the apology. But Hanatarou could tell he was serious by the contrite look on his face, which was subtle, but when it came to Byakuya, made all the difference in the world.

Hanatarou didn't know what to say. He was astonished, and when he opened his mouth to respond, was not able to form proper words. Fortunately, he didn't have too, since Byakuya continued. "I…I just want you to understand…that I will not hurt you…or administer any actions that my be against your will." He paused, and then uttered words that had lost the strong tone he had had before, and instead carried the faint tenor of someone hopeful, almost pleading. "Do you, understand?" Hanatarou, his hands still clasped up to his chest, nodded, slowly, even managing a diminutive smile.

Byakuya felt relieved, he even lowered his eyelids to fit his more relaxed attitude.

Both of them stood silently. Byakuya had made it this fare, but he still hadn't done the thing he had planed to do. He honestly didn't believe he could go through with it, and now began to panic, in his own, undetectable way. He began to think of strategies to attack this difficult situation, as if he where in combat. He though of how he might go about executing his plan, or getting himself out of it, if he found it impossible and needed to "retreat".

Byakuya's elaborate plans where interrupted, when Hanatarou's humble voice sounded.

"Why?" Byakuya looked down at him, his eyebrows arched in confusion.

"Excuse me?" He watched Hanatarou lower his arms, and look up at him, his eyes now calm, and halfway lidded.

"Why…" he seemed to have lost all fear of Byakuya, and spoke calmly and steadily. "…did you do it?" there was stillness, and when his question went unanswered he continued. "I…I don't mean to be impolite, and…I'm not upset, I just don't…understand why you did it, and I'm…t-trying to." His voice grew faint at the end of the sentence, as he lost a little confidence. Hanatarou lowered his head again, as the quiet dragged on, only to be broken by the trickling sound of a creek, which could be heard through the window.

Byakuya was not being silent because he didn't want to answer the question; he was just struggling to find a way _to_ answer it.

"I did it because…I felt something." Hanatarou looked up.

"S-something…like what?" he whispered, looking into Byakuya's narrow eyes with his big ones. Byakuya new exactly what it was he felt, and desperately wanted to say _Love_, but couldn't. He wanted to express every emotion he had to Hanatarou, but didn't. And he wanted nothing more then to hold him, and show him just how much the, shy, meek, courageous little healer meant to him, but wouldn't. For he did not believe the love he felt would be returned, and could not bear to have his heart broken

Hanatarou was still looking up at him, a little more restlessly now. He could tell something was wrong. Byakuay was not acting like himself, and it worried him. Hanatarou would never want anyone to be upset, and despite all that Byakuya had done to him, he was completely willing to forgive, and even felt like he should help in any way he could. He saw a look in Byakuyas eyes, that seemed so familiar, but he just couldn't place his finger on what it was.

Byakuya looked down at the boy, who was still waiting for his answer, and felt his heart growing heavy.

_I have failed._

He thought. He couldn't bring himself to open up, to tear down the emotional wall he had built to protect himself for so long.

"It dose not matter, Yamada-san." He said this with his former, monotone voice. "It was…nothing." Hanatarou still held his gaze on Byakuya, as though his question had not been answered.

Byakuya couldn't stand that look he was giving him. He knew that Hanatarou knew he was lying, so in order to escape his compassionate eyes, he turned with the intent to leave.

Byakuya tuned his back towards Hanatarou, and reached his hand out towards the door. His eyes, which where now back to their usual, cold, dead expression, suddenly shot open with life and warmth, as Byakuya felt two, small arms wrap around his waist, and a body press against his back. He stood motionless, his heartbeat quickening, as he heard Hanatarou speak once again, words that left Byakuya thunderstruck.

"It was love, wasn't it?"

Byakuya couldn't decide what he was more shocked by; Hanatarou's bowled move of actually hugging him, or the fact that he had been able to figure out the feeling Byakuya had been hiding.

Byakuya opened his mouth to respond, but it was his turn to be left speechless. He only managed to say,

"I….how did yo…" Hanatarou interrupted the noble, even daring to tighten his grip around Byakuya's waist.

"I could see it….in…your eyes."

_What?_

Byakuya could only mange to ask these questions inwardly.

_My eyes? What dose he mean?_

"You had the same look, the one you had in those pictures. Only, this time, I-instead of happiness, I-it looked like sadness." Hanatarou himself could not explain it properly. He was not especially good with words, all he knew was that Byakuya had given him the same look as he had worn with Hisana, only, instead of the look being accompanied by joy and happiness, it seemed to be worn on the face of longing, and sadness.

"I'm so sorry." Hanatarou tightened his grip around Byakuya. "I….I c-cant imagine what it must have been like l-losing here." Byakuya's eyes softened with sadness. "I'm so sorry, Taichou. And I-I know it probably d-doesn't matter, a-and you probably never will, but…I'm always here if you n-need me." All he wanted was for Byakuya to feel better; he hated seeing the strong noble look so defeated.

Byaluya's heart seemed to melt as he felt Hanatarou's warmth spreading through his entire body. This little squad four boy had opened up his heart, and given him the ability to love again. Byakuya couldn't believe the huge amount of kindness and integrity Hanatarou possessed, that after all he had done to him, he would go to such great length just to make him feel better.

Byakuya turned around, forcing Hanatarou to let go of him.

Hanatarou stared up at the Capitan with troubled eyes, feeling a little foolish for acting so impulsively. Byakuya stared down at him, overwhelmed with bliss, although it didn't show much on his face.

"I…I'm sorry," Hanatarou looked down, a little ashamed of himself.

"Don't be sorry, Hanatarou-san." Hanatarou looked up quickly, surprised by Byakuya's warm tone, and even more surprised at the kind smile, and the heartwarming expression he wore. "I thank you, for your kind words." Hanatarou, gazed up at Byakuya, whom he had never seen smile in person before, and was stunned by how different, and gentle he looked. Hanatarou couldn't help but beam back up at him, one that lightened his usually unhappy expression astonishingly. Hanatarou didn't even flinch when Byakuya moved in closer to wrap his arms around him. In fact, he felt relaxed, and happy. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had held him like that, let alone shown him any kindness at all, and he had missed it dearly. _____________________________________________________________

Hanatarou wasn't quite sure how it happened, and he didn't really care. As he lay on the bed, against the strong noble's chest, he though about how silly he had acted. All the fears he had had of Byakuya seemed so irrational now, and it felt like they had never existed.

Hanatarou played with a strand of Byakuya's hair, which had landed on his shoulder.

He saw Byakuya as a totally different person, not the astonishingly powerful Kuchiki who would kill anyone if they looked at him the wrong way, (which Hanatarou now realized was just inane) but instead just a man, who had lost something he greatly loved, and was trying to deal with it in his own, impersonal way. Hanatarou even felt bad that he hadn't been able to recognize how much Byakuya was in pain, and that instead he just saw him as everyone else did.

Hanatarou couldn't really believe this. In a way it was the strangest thing he could eve have imagined, and in another, it was too good to be true. Byakuya loved him, he really _loved _him.

_He loves me._

As he twirled Byakuya's hair with his fingers, he couldn't help but repeat those words in his mind over and over again. Then he smiled,

_I love him._

Those words seemed to fit together so perfectly, and he was able to think them without any doubt in his mind that he really did love Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya stared up at the sealing, leaning against the pillows and the head bored on his bead. It was almost the same; it was as if he was holding his dear Hisana. That same wonderful feeling he had with Hanatarou was almost the same as the one he felt with her. But in a way, it was more. The feeling was more intense and incredible and real then it had been before. To have loved, and lost, and loved again, just made him appreciate what he had even more, and gave him the ability to feel every fiber of the love he experienced.

He looked down at Hanatarou, who was twirling one of his long black strands among his fingers. Byakuya had one of his hands over Hanatarou's chest, and the other on his stomach. He could feel Hanatarou's steady heartbeat, and inhaled his sent, which had the fresh smell of mint, and flowers. Hanatarou had one of his own hands over Byakuya's, and the other still twirling his hair.

"Byakuya-san?" Byakuya smiled. He wished Hanatarou wouldn't call him that, but it was a step up from "Taichou" or "Kuchiki-san," and he figured with time Hanatarou would start calling him Byakuya.

"Yes, Hanatarou?"

Hantarou paused, and let Byakuya's hair fall back onto his shoulder. A terrible thought had occurred to him, that he just couldn't get out of his head.

"You…" he continued, "…Y-you wont stop loving me…w-will you?"

Byakuya was surprised by this absurd question.

"Why would you think that, Hanatarou?" Hanatarou closed his eyes, feeling his heart starting to ache a little. The thought of going back to the lonely life he had lived was an awful though. Being unloved, and discarded like a piece of trash by Byakuya would be too much to bear. If after having returned Byakuya's love, and felt so elated, Byakuya were to stop loving him, Hanatarou didn't think he would be able to handle it.

"I…" He struggled to find words in his anguished state of mind. "I just…don't think I could t-take it, if you ever did." Hanatarou lowered his head, and tightened his grip on Byakuya's hand. He felt like he might cry.

Byakuya felt his suffering, and didn't like it one bit.

"Hanatarou…" he took Hanatarou's hand in his own. "I can promise you now, that my love for you will never dwindle." Hanatarou nodded in response, but the pain in his chest only grew.

_It's going to happen_

He though, holding back tears,

_Once he realizes what he's gotten himself into, he'll stop loving me._

Hanatarou's hole body tensed, and he closed his eyes tighter.

_Of course he will, how could anyone love someone like me?_

Byakuya sat up straight, still holding Hanatarou close. He lifted his hand off of Hanatarou's chest and grabbed hold of his chin, turning his head towards him. Hanatarou opened his eyes, just as Byakuya touched his lips to his own, giving Hanatarou a simple kiss. Hanatarou's body relaxed at the intimate connection. Byakuya pulled away,

"Hanatarou." Hanatarou opened his eyes again, and gazed up at the Larger Shinigami, who was smiling with concern. "If anyone should be worried about being unloved, it should be me." Hanatarou tilted his head, questioningly. "I will never be foolish enough to stop loving you, Hanatarou, I just hope I can take care of you well enough, for you to keep loving me." Hanatarou's rare, enchanting smile came back, and he seemed to gasp with happiness at Byakuya's words. He turned in Byakuya's lap, and reached up to engage him in a deep kiss.

Everything seemed to disappear. It was like they where the only people in the world. All their problems and worries where gone. All that mattered were each other.

They felt each other's warmth, and tasted each other's taste. Byakuya held his precious flower close.

Hanatarou now lay on his back, Byakuya hovering over him, placing soft kisses along his face and throat. Hanatarou lay there, enjoying every touch, and trying to wrap his brain around what was happening. He didn't understand this new feeling he had, he wanted more, he wanted to be closer to Byakuya in every way possible.

Byakuya had untied Hanatarou's sash, and slid his hand under his Shihakushô, feeling Hanatarou's small chest rise and fall, and the quick rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Byakuya?" Byakuya stopped the gentle suckling on Hanatarou's neck to answer.

"Yes?" Hanatarou's body shivered. He was growing a little frightened.

"P-please be careful?" Hanatarou had never had a good experience with what they where about to do, and Byakuya new this. He had often heard of how more powerful squads would take their sexual frustrations out on squad four members, but had hoped Hanatarou wasn't one of the victims. But from the fear he heard in the smaller mans voice, he new that, unfortunately, that was the case.

Byakuya slid his arms under Hanatarou's back, pulling him closer,

"I will be gentle, Hanatarou. Please, if you want me to stop, tell me and I will." Hanatarou nodded, burring his head in Byakuya's chest to hid his blush, and holding on to his shoulders.

*With every item of clothing that was removed, the situation became more intense, and the pressure built. Byakuya gently caressed his pail body, and every move he made earned him a small gasp from Hanatarou.

Hanatarou now sat in Byakuya's lap; his legs snugly wrapped around the larger mans waist, and his face a bright scarlet from embarrassment, and pleasure. Byakuya stroked his hands over Hanatarou's body, feeling the many scares and cuts he had, and angered at the sight. The thought of anyone laying their hands on his precious Hana was enough to make him boil with rage, and also make him want to cry with desolation.

He held Hanatarou close. They where at the point of no return, both of them lustful and stimulated.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered in the boy's ear, who had his arms wrapped around Byakuya's neck, and his face buried in his shoulder. Hanatarou lifted his head up, brushing Byakuya's ear with his lips. He dug his hands into those long, silky black strands (which now flowed freely without Byakuya's Kenseikan) and uttered,

"Yes,"

Byakuya slid his hands down Hanatarou's back. He shuddered and gasped when Byakuya's middle finger entered his passageway slowly. He tightened his legs around Byakuya and dug blunt fingertips into his shoulder. Byakuya continued to stretch Hanatarou, carefully adding fingers, all the wile starting lines of kisses down his neck passionately, and whispering calming words to the small Shinigami. Hanatarou tried to control himself, but his body betrayed him with trembles and soft moans.

Byakuya pulled out of Hanatarou and scooted him closer. Hanatarou's look of pain had decreased, but in order to fully eliminate it, Byakuya connected their mouths again, and lifted a hand up to entangle it in Hanatarou's dark strands. Hanatarou's eyelids slowly descended, until his eyes were barely open. Byakuya maneuvered himself so that he was pressing against Hanatarou's entrance, and then slowly began to push himself in. Hanatarou chocked in pain, only to have it swallowed buy Byakuya's mouth.

The pain he felt now, was nothing compared to the pain he had received from others, who mercilessly threw him around and thrust themselves into him. Now, he felt more pleasure then pain, with each gentle thrust Byakuya gave him, it seemed to connect them more and more, as if they were one person not two.

Byakuya pushed in and out, agonizingly slow and carefully, making sure Hanatarou was in as little amount of pain as possible. It was hard for him to control, he could not help but increase his spiritual pressure, but Hanatarou didn't seam to notice.

The pain dulled, and Hanatarou rested his head on Byakuya's shoulder. Until, Byakuya glanced a spot inside him that sent Hanatarou's head back with pleasure as he let out a small yelp, and began to shudder with gratification. Byakuya increased his movement slightly, aiming for the spot each time, causing Hanatarou to cry out in ecstasy again and again.

Byakuya kindly pushed Hanatarou onto the pillows behind him, so he would be more comfortable, still maintaining the gentle, but quick rhythm. Byakuya smiled down at Hanatarou, who was lolling his head from side to side, eyes closed, and a light blush across his pail skin.

He felt himself reaching his peak. It was too much, Byakuya was touching him in every right way, and he couldn't handle it, he needed it to end, he needed release. Hanatarou was overcome with pleaser, he couldn't think straight, but still tried to speak,

"B-Byakuya-s-san…I cant… please I…I'm going to..." Byakuya shushed him, gently caressing his cheek as he sped up slightly. He new it was the first time Hanatarou had felt actual pleasure doing this, and that he was overwhelmed.

Byakuya moved one of his hands down to Hanatarou's own hardened length, and started stocking it, in order to push him over the edge.

Hanatarou gasped at the touch, and grasped one hand on the sheets below him, and the other on Byakuya's forearm, for some sort of support.

Byakuya gave one last thrust, to push himself to his limit, spilling himself inside Hanatarou. The warm sensation of Byakuya was enough to trigger his own release, arching his back, tightening his grip and crying out as he did so.

*They panted, Hanatarou more then Byakuya, for whom this was nothing new.

Byakuya rolled on his back, pulling Hanatarou onto his chest, who was still moaning faintly, eyes closed, and eyebrows arched upward. Byakuya smiled, placing soft kisses on Hanatarou's head, and rubbing his back soothingly.

Hanatarou's heart rate stabled, and his panting subsided gradually. He regained enough control over himself to recognize how happy and fulfilled he was. He kissed Byakuya's chest, and looked up at him only to find he had already fallen asleep. Hanatarou smiled, and reached out a hand to feel the features of Byakuya's face. He whispered mellifluously to the sleeping man,

"I love you…"

* * *

woohoo ^-^ Kuya got some action lol its pretty cheesy ill admit, but it fits with the overall cheesiness of the story

I think there will only be one more chapter. Damn, now i need to come up with my next story hhhmmmm ¬.¬....i have no idea what its gonna be...OH WELL!


	8. Love is in the eye of the beholder

Byakuya's mind slowly drifted back into consciousness.

As he listened to the bird's chirp, and the hypnotizing sound of running water from a creek, he began to awaken, not really wanting to leave the fantastical world where he experienced such extravagant breams.

He felt a warm heaviness on his chest, and gave a little twitch when something soft brushed across his chin.

Not having opened his eyes yet, and his mind not being fully awake; he tried to recognize what was happening. He become aware of his hands, witch where spared across something warm and smooth, witch was raising and falling slowly. He felt his chest; witch was almost completely covered by that warm, heaviness, and his legs, witch seemed to be entwined with someone else's.

It was the low moan that fully brought him back to awareness. He opened his eyes, slowly, getting used to the sun that was beaming in through the window. He blankly fixed his eyes on the sealing, and then transferred his gaze down upon Hanatarou's raven colored locks, and inhaled his unusual, fresh sent of mint and flowers.

Byakuya smiled when Hanatarou muttered something in his sleep, and shifted slightly. He had his hands up on Byakuya's chest, close to his own face, and they where lightly clenched into fists.

Byakuya felt something wet where Hanatarou's head was, and carefully shifted him aside to see what it was. A small, clear puddle of drool had formed on Byakuya, and there was still some running down the side of Hanatarou's mouth. Byakuya just looked at this and chuckled softly.

So he drools. That is indeed, quite adorable.

Byakuya whipped away the saliva with some of the blanket.

A thought of disgust had never crossed his mind when it came to Hanatarou. One could only imagine what would happen if anyone else had _drooled _on Kuchiki Byakuya. But Byakuya never consider Hanatarou's habits to be anything but adorable, or delightfully amusing, and he could never think a poorly of them.

Byakuya began rubbing his hand up and down Hanatarou's back affectionately, and though to himself,

_I still have so much to learn about you, my Hana._

* * *

Isane crouched in the bushes, the sweltering, afternoon sun beaming down on her mercilessly. She had her Zanpaktou firmly clutched in her sweaty hands, and her heart was racing wildly. Although she feared the place she was in, and almost couldn't believe what she was about to do, her eyes burned with the menacing flame of determination.

She moved aside one of the branches with her left hand, and peered up at the titanic, Kuchiki mansion, which she was just feet away from. Isane narrowed here eyes, trying hard to see through one of the windows, in order to catch a glimpse of anything (or one), to no avail. She strengthened her stance, getting ready to sprint out of the bushes.

_Just hang on_ _a_ _little_ _longer_,_ Hanatarou_ -_kun_.

Isane dashed out from the bush in a flash, only stopping to briefly hide behind trees, and other bushes, until she had made her way up the steps and onto the porch itself.

Isane leaned against the wall, her Zanpaktou still at the ready. Her heart felt like it might explode, from fear of being caught.

Isane new what she was doing was wrong. Trespassing, not to mention unsheathing her Zanpaktou on a Captains property was a serious felony. But her mind didn't fully comprehend that at the moment, it was to occupied with the liberation of her beloved friend, from the "evil, monster of a man" Byakuya, who, she assumed, had kidnapped Hanatarou in order to torment him in some way. Isane could only image Hanatarou weeping in a cage, or being forced to clean the manor uncompromisingly, day and night, with blistered hands and feet, until he collapsed from exhaustion. The very thought, erased all of Isane's fears, and instead replaced them with pure fortitude, and hatred towards the 6th division Capitan.

Isane moved her hand to the door, sliding it open, quietly but quickly, and peered inside. An aggravated look spread across her face, at the sight of the inside of the house. There was a hallway leading strength forward, and it branched into six smaller passageways, each leading off in a different direction. Each of the passageways seemed to have a number of doors alongside the walls as well.

How am I ever going to find him in this place?!

She sighed mentally, and then proceeded inside the house, her awareness at its peak.

* * *

Hanatarou knelt on the veranda, his hands gently resting on his knees, and a content smile on his face that he couldn't seem to erase. He looked out over the Kuchiki gardens, and was fascinated buy its amazing beauty. He had been too preoccupied with his fears before, to recognize how gorgeous the place really was.

The pond glimmered in the sunlight, and birds flew and chirped to their hearts content. The pathways, winding through the gardens, where lined with white marble stones, and the grass seemed greener, and flowers more colorful, then anywhere else.

As Hanatarou gazed out over the picturesque gardens, and a gentle breeze danced through his hair, and he felt as if he could just drift away. He closed his eyes, slowly inhaling the fresh air, every muscle in his body relaxed, even his expression, which was usually plagued with lines of worry.

He remembered what Byakuya had said to him that morning, before leaving for his squad.

"_I must leave now, Hanatarou, but I will be back soon. Enjoy yourself today, and do not worried about your absence from Squad Four, I will take care of everything." _

When Byakuya had spoken those words, Hanatarou trusted and believed him, unquestioningly. Hanatarou giggled softly, as he recalled what Byakuya had said to him when he had first woken him up that morning "_I don't believe I've ever come across someone who was more difficult to wake."_ Hanatarou drew in a deep breath, his eyes still closed. It felt like there had been a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders. The little things, that usually sent him into his chaotically stressful, nervous state of mind, seemed so insignificant now. He honestly didn't care about his work at the moment, or about much of anything else, he just wanted to stay at ease, forever.

Unfortunately, being the, typically, unlucky person that he was, Hanatarou was soon plunged back into his characteristically, timid, anxious state of being, when a soft hand, firmly, clasped over his mouth, and an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him to his feet.

He let out a muffled yelp, and was about to struggle when he heard a familiar voice.

"Shhhh, Hanatarou-kun, its me." Hanatarou tilted his head upwards slightly, and was clearly able to see the extraordinarily tall, white haired woman towering over him, her eyes looking into his, and almost tearing up with joy.

"Ifaneh?" Hanatarou attempted to question, staring up at her with, surprise and a hint of panicky in his eyes.

"Shhhh," she whispered, "don't worry, Hana-kun…" the immense relief she felt of finding him unharmed was almost making her chock on her words, "…your safe now, I'm going to get you out of here." Hanatarou, realizing the misunderstanding, started to shake his head violently, but Isane ignored this and turned him towards her. "Don't be scared Hana-kun, Byakuya-san is not here, if we leave quickly we should be safe." Isane had released Hanataru's mouth.

"N-no, Isane-san, you don't, ugghh!" His sentence was cute short when he was lifted up, and slug over her shoulder

"W-w-wait, F-fukutaichou, you don't need to…" Hanatarou was once again interrupted, as Isane began to flash-step towards the exit.

Isane swiftly, and skillfully weaved in and out of rooms and corridors, having memorized the way out.

Even if she had been able to recognize Hanatarou's protests, she probably wouldn't have taken him seriously. She felt like Byakuya might pop up at any moment and capture them both.

Hanatarou felt sick. He was not used to this speed, and despite his attempts to continue his objections to his forced rescue, the swift, sharp movements only blurred his vision, sent sharp pains in his stomach, and caused him to develop an aching headache.

Isane was so thankful. All she wanted to do was cry, and hug Hanatarou out of relief, but she new that there was no time for that, and that they weren't out of the woods yet…or the house to be more exact.

She finally made it out, having knocked over a few vases in the process of her hasty escape. Now she dashed down the streets in a blur, still holding on to a queasy Hanatarou.

It had only been about 15 minutes go, when Isane had discovered where Hanatarou was.

_**About 15 minutes ago :P**_

Isane sat, slumped on a bench in the Fourth Division courtyard. She had just finished investigated all of the buildings of the Gotei 13, in search of Hanatarou, with no luck at all. She'd been neglecting her duties, increasingly, and had barely been able to sleep because of the nightmares that plagued her troubled nights.

She gazed up at a Sakura tree with weary eyes, and watched the petals slowly falling to the green grass, making it look as if there was a sea of pink surrounding the tree.

_Hanatarou always loved Sakura trees…_ _Kami-sama! I'm thinking of him in the past tense!_

Isane dropped forward; slamming her head into her hands, and was about to scream out in a mixture of frustration and devastation, when she heard a husky voice coming from above her.

"Hey." Isane looked up at the scowling face of the red headed Vice-Capitan, and sighed.

"Hello, Abari-san." Renji frond down at her, seeing her colorless skin, and the dark rings under her eyes. He sat down on the bench beside her, and rested his arms along the back of it.

"Ya look like crap, ya know that? Are ya a'right?" He asked, in a tone of voice that didn't seem particularly concerned.

"Yes," she answered, in a somewhat irritated tenor, "I'm fine."

"What'cha have a long night or something?" Renji continued, refusing to give up on the subject.

"You could say that." Isane groaned, leaning back, rubbing her temple.

They sat in silence for a moment, captivated by the simple, beautiful act of the petals falling from the Sakura tree.

Renji finally broke the silence, and laid a hand on Isane's shoulder, somewhat roughly.

"Well, cheer up, will ya? You should be happy, at least Hana-kun is back now." Isane immediately shoot Renji a soul-chilling stare, thinking he was making some kind of sick joke about her dear friend being missing.

"What?" she hissed, menacingly. Renji noticed the bloodcurdling look he was receiving, and took his hand off of Isane's shoulder.

"What's with that look? I'm just sayin' ya should be happy Hanatarou's ok." Isane clenched her fists, and continued to stare in anger at the nonchalant Vice-Capitan.

"What the hell are you talking about, Renji?" there was murder in her voice, and Renji just stared in confusion for a moment, until he remembered an important detail that would fit the whole situation together.

"Ohh, yaa, that's right I forgot, I haven't told ya yet. Hanatarou's fine, He's over at Byakuya's place." Isane just gaped at him, the evil look on her face dwindling a little, but still very much visible.

"Wha….what!?" was all she could manage to say.

"Yeah." Renji continued, scratching the side of his head. "My Capitan said Hana was helpin' him with some rescue or somethin'. But he's perfectly fine. I thought I told you this allrea…Hey! Where are ya goin'?" Isane had jumped up, and ran directly across the courtyard, sending some of the flower petals dancing at her feet.

_**Present time**_

Isane now sprinted along the narrow streets; on her way to the only place she thought Hanatarou would be safe. She gritted her teeth in anger as she thought of Renji's obliviousness, and how he could have just left Hanatarou there alone with that "man." Not to mention not even telling anyone about it until then.

Hanatarou had his hands over his mouth, and watched Isane's feet, which just looked like a white blur. Along with struggling not to throw up, he was also trying to come up with some sort of excuse for being at Byakuya's manor this whole time.

_Oh dear. This is bad! What can I say without getting Byakuya-san into trouble? _Isane jumped down from something, sending a jolt of pain to Hanatarou's stomach.

_I can't even see where we are going._

Isane was forced to slow down a bit, having reached the Squad Four building. She felt a little safer, but that didn't stop her from booming through the doors, and running down the lightly color hallways, towards her Captain's room.

Isane speedily dogged a number or wheelchairs, gurneys and injured patients. But she did occasionally run into, and startle, a few of her own subordinates, having them stare after her quizzically, and the odd person shaped object on her back.

Isane slide across the last hallway, stopping right in front of Unohana's door.

_It's all over now, Hana! You're safe! And our Capitan will surely know what to do next._

"Unohana-Taichou!" Isane exclaimed, roughly kicked the door open, totally aware of the incredibly rude entrance, but believing it would be forgiven considering the circumstances. The door flew open, and she stepped inside, quickly pulling Hanatarou off of her shoulders, and setting him down. Isane, tears of joy in her eyes and beaming with thankfulness, was about to lean down and embrace Hanatarou.

"Capitan, I found him! I found Hanatarou! I found …I…"

But on her way to give Hanatarou the warm hug she had planned for him, she stopped dead in her tracks, a look of terror in her eyes, as she stared up at Unohana's desk, where her Capitan sat with that ever present smile, and beside her, she saw the man she had been trying to escape from this hole time, glaring back at her with cold, hollow eyes.

* * *

Hanatarou could barely see a thing. He hadn't even noticed that he had been put down until he started falling forward, into the motionless body of his Vice-Capitan. Or more like bodies, since there did seem to be three of her. Everything around him appear to be spinning in circles, and after briefly clutching on to what looked like Isane, Hanatarou made the mistake of letting go, sending him into a battle to regain his footing, witch ended up with him face down on the floor, holding on to the carpet, for dear life, to make sure he didn't fall away in the, apparently, spinning room.

_Aughh, my head._

He closed his eyes, trying to get ride of the overpowering feeling of seasickness.

_Where…am I, anyway?…Carpet? _

Hanatarou then began to hear the faint, gentle, feminine voice of someone familiar, and also, another not-so-gentle female voice, which seemed to be yelling. He opened his eyes again, his vision having leveled a little bit, and tried to make out what was going one.

"What are you talking about, Capitan? He is the one who kidnapped Hanatarou in the first place!" He was able to make out Isane's voice, but still didn't fully comprehending what she what talking about.

The next thing Hanatarou felt, was a persons warm hand slipping under his waist, and another under his chest, pulling him up easily, and leaning him against that said person, who closed their arms around him, in a tremendously familiar manner. He looked around, bewildered, and recognized his Captain's office. Unohana said something Hanatarou wasn't fully able to hear, but instead sounded like a mumble, that echoed in his head.

The gripe around Hanatarou had loosened slightly, and he slid over to the side, only to be caught, and prevented from falling. His eyes landed on the face (or faces) of his Vice-Capitan, who was glaring in a mixture of shock, confusion and disgust at what he first though was himself, but then realized was directed at the person holding him steady.

Hanatarou lifted his gaze upward, with difficulty, and saw the face of his beloved Byakuya, whom, upon recognizing he had been noticed, smiled down at him, warmly. Hanatarou returned the smile sheepishly, and then flinched at the sharp voice of Isane, which seemed to snap him out of his disoriented state of mind, and also made him understand what it was they were arguing about.

"What is going on? What do you mean I have nothing to worry about? I just found Hanatarou after days of him being missing and now you say that everything is fine!? No! I have been worried sick, and I demand to know what is going on here!" Isane's eruption left an uneasy silence in the room. She was breathing heavily, her cheeks flushed and her fists clenched.

Isane recognized her inappropriate behavior, and cast her eyes down, bowing her head a bit, and converting back to her mild-mannered self. Hanatarou also looked down in shame, feeling guilty about how much trouble and pain he had caused.

Isane opened her mouth to apologies, but was beaten to the punch.

"I'm sorry, you are absolutely right, Kotetsu-Fuckutaichou. Yamada-san is your friend and you deserve to know what is going on. If the two of them give me permission, I will explain everything to you." Isane looked up at her Capitan, rather surprised.

Unohana then looked to Hanatarou and Byakuya, "It is your choice." Byakuya, still sustaining his noble behavior to a degree, spoke first.

"That is acceptable. If Hanatarou-san agrees to it, so shall I." Saying that, Byakuya squeezed his arms around Hanatarou a little tighter, gaining a small blush out of the younger Shinigami, which only grew when he actually realized he was blushing.

Hanatarou cast his eyes to the floor, not really knowing what he should answer. This had all happened so fast; he hadn't had time to think it over. He didn't want Byakuya to be shunned for being with somebody like him.

_What would people think it we make it public? What if I get Byakuya-san into some kind of trouble? Nobody will accept a noble being with somebody as weak and unheard of as me._

"Hanatarou?" the gentle voice of his Capitan question.

_No, I truly love Byakuya-san, and if he is ok with people knowing about us, then I wont stop him from being happy…or myself from being happy._

Hanatarou lifted his head, and gazed directly into the calm, gentle eyes of Unohana.

"I…y-yes. I'm ok with it." The Fourth Division Capitan nodded in response, and turned back towards Isane, who was staring at the two men as if they where some sort of strange enigma. She couldn't believe that the noble was actually holding on to her friend, and shocked that Hanatarou was just standing there, with ought showing an ounce of fear towards the, usually, petrifying Capitan.

Unohana opened her mouth to begin, but was stopped when Byakuya's oddly cheerful voice spoke.

"If you do not mind, Unohana-san, Hanatarou and I will take our leaves. If you do not mind handling this yourself." Unohana smiled up at him, with a hint of amusement.

"Not at all, Kuchiki-san. Have a nice day." Byakuya nodded, and released Hanatarou, whom had averted his eyes to the floor again; as he followed close behind Byakuya. Hanatarou, before bowing to Isane and his Capitan, carefully closed the door behind him leaving the two women, one of whom was going to receive the surprise of her life.

* * *

Isane grinned up at the sky, as she walked back to her accommodation. It was something she had always wanted for Hanatarou, for him to find happiness, and somebody that truly loved and cared for him, even if it did turn about to be the least likely person imaginable.

She was a little ashamed for thinking so poorly of Byakuya, he had, after all, saved Hanatarou's life, and was also able to see what an incredible person the young healer was, when most others couldn't. Isane believe it, she believed that Byakuya truly loved her friend, why else would he tell Unohana-Taichou everything so openly, without a hint apprehension?

Isane recalled a part of the conversation she had had with her caption, not but moments ago.

_**Flashback**_

They were both silence, Isane stunned, and gaping, and Unohana, leaning forward at her desk, her chin resting on interlocked fingers, and an utterly serious look on her visage.

After a moment, Isane closed her mouth, and put on a less shocked expression. She cleared her throat and said,

"Do you think…he really loves him? I mean…you don't think he's just using Hanatarou, do you?" Unohana didn't respond for a moment. Then she leaned back, resting her hands on her desk. She began to speak, slowly and steadily.

"I have know Byakuya-san for a long time, and the only other time, I have ever heard that much honesty in his voice, and so much passion in his eyes, was on his wedding day, when he accepted, and vowed to love, and take care of his wife for ever." Isane bowed her head, remembering Hisana, and what a wonderful person she had been.

"Yes…" Unohana continued, "…I do believe Byakuya-san loves Hanatarou, and that Hanatarou loves him in return. In fact, I have never been so sure of anything in my life." Isane nodded her head, still with a hint of worry and skepticism on her face.

"But be assured, Isane-san," Isane looked up, when she heard her Capitan's voice containing a hint of ruthlessness in the tenor. "If I am mistaken, and Byakuya-san dose, indeed, hurt Hanatarou in any way," Isane swallowed at the deadly look in Unohana's eyes, "I will see to it that justice be served." At that moment, Isane felt some of the great viciousness RetsuUnohana had contained deep inside of her, and reminded herself never ever to get on her bad side.

_**End Flashback**_

Isane, sighed in ease. She had been given the rest of the day off, and all she wanted to do know was go home and sleep. Tomorrow, she would decide if this whole scenario made sense, or if it was the most bizarre thing she had ever heard.

* * *

One month had passed since the news of the relationship between Byakuya and a member of Squad Four had gotten out. It was difficult at first, more so for Hanatarou then Byakuya. The younger man was stared at everywhere he went, either out of disgust, or wonder. Not much changed for Byauya on he other hand. People where still as intimidated by him as ever, and never dared speak ill of him, or look at him in the wrong way.

That's not to say things didn't improve themselves by a million times for Hanatarou. Byakuya insisted that he move out of his old, cramped residence, and into the manor with him. He walked with Hanatarou proudly, and lovingly, never treating him with any unkindness, or ignoring him if they where in public, like the nobles where expected to do to people lower rank then themselves.

Byakuya even made a few trips to Squad Eleven, (even though Hanatarou protested, saying it really wasn't necessary) and apparently made his point about not bullying any of the Squad Four members very clear, since a number of screaming and crying men could be heard from inside the building, and a few even running outside, sobbing profoundly.

Byakuya also had a talk with some specific members of Squad Eleven. He had promised Hanatarou he wouldn't kill any of them, but that didn't mean he didn't scare them so greatly, that they admitted all the horrible crimes they had committed against Hanatarou, and other Fourth Division subordinates, just to get away from the bloodthirsty Capitan. Most where doomed to life imprisonment, and some revised punishments even more severe then that.

Their lives had been changed from miserable, lonely ones, to ones filed with love and happiness. They where happier in every way imaginable, and it seemed to be contagious, because the people around them grew happy as well.

Even though some people couldn't believe Byakuya would fall for someone as weak as Hanatarou, and others, who knew Hanatarou well, couldn't imagine someone as gentle, and kind as him, loving somebody as fearsome as Byakuya, they never cared what anyone else thought about their love.

Byakuya had saved Hanatarou's life, and Hanatarou in return unlocked Byakuya's heart, and gave him the ability to love again.

* * *

Done and done!

lol yaay! happy ending!!...dont worry realize how cheesy it is, but i kept it that way intentionally.

Btw, you may have noticed how i made Renji kind of an idiot in this story lol. I needed someone, and i though he would be the kind of person that would kind of not reolize something fishy was going on, and kind of ignore it.

Anyway, TY to everyone for reading! and review review review!

I'm gonna try and start another one soon ^_^

I might take Utena-Puchiko-nyu'sa advise and do a crack with Mpreg O_O lol


End file.
